Doody's Dream Come True (Grease Individual Story)
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Doody turns his poem into a love song for Frenchy but then his dreams immediately came true after that! But what would happen if he chose this over his friends including his love? Positive reviews please!


On a rainy morning in history, everyone were bored as the teacher rambles on and on. Sandy just stares at the teacher, Frenchy chews bubble gum, Rizzo looks in her pocket mirror to cover her hickeys from Kenickie who is stares at the teacher with his mouth open. Jan sits at her desk sneaking a couple Oreos into her mouth. Marty is writing... To her "people". Sonny and Putzie just put their heads down and slept. All that Danny did was stare elsewhere just to not think about the history. And finally, Doody is sitting there thinking of a poem to write to his girlfriend Frenchy. Her birthday is in a month, and he spent all this time worrying what present to give her.

He decided a title called, "Those magic changes" because Frenchy changed his life.

He thought it out in his head about what to write about it.

"Those magic changes… My heart arranges…" He thought and then wrote a few words down before putting it in his pocket.

After class was over, Doody walked out to this locker and Frenchy came over.

"Hey Doody!"

"Why hello French!" He kisses her cheek which made her blush.

"I can't wait till my 18th birthday! I'll finally be legal!"

Doody kissed her again and smiles, "I got a surprise for ya."

"Really?" Frenchy asked being a little sneaky. "What is it?"

"You'll see till next month…" He chuckles.

A couple hours later, Doody sat with the guys at Frosty Palace. The girls have gone to Jan's house for a sleepover and then a couple minutes guys left. Now it was just him.

He took a pencil and his poem out and continued to write.

He kept thinking of some good words about what to say about Frenchy.

"What's that voice you hear?" He muttered to himself and then says, "Nah... That never fits." Then he said to himself, "You make my heart race... Nah too much." He then heard the songs play on the juke box.

He looked at it and then realized... Why not put a love poem into a love song.

Doody put it down and went to his car to get out his guitar and went back to Frosty's to write the song.

He started playing the chords in C major. And he figured out the rhythm as he writes his poem. The words in his head came out and onto his handwritten music.

After he was finished, he started running through it with his guitar.

"Cccccc aaaa minor ffffff gggg seven."

He repeated it twice and then started to sing, "What's that playing on the radio, why do I start swaying to and fro... I have never heard that song before, but if I don't hear it anymore... It's still familiar to me, sends a thrill right through me... Cause those chords remind me of the night that I first fell in love to... Those magic changes my heart arranges... A melody that's never the same,

a melody that's calling your name... It begs you please, come back to me... Please, return to me, don't go away again, oh make them play again... The music I wanna hear is once again, you whisper in my ear! Oh my darling, aha... I'll be waiting by the radio,

you'll come back to me someday, I know  
Been so long since our last goodbye, but I'm singin' as I cry-y-y-y-y... While the bass is sounding, while the drums are pounding... Beatings of my broken heart will rise the first place of the charts... Oh my heart arranges, oh those magic changes... ohhhhhhhhh... Ohhhhhhhhhhh... yeah... OHHHHH...OOOOHHHH... WAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone in Frosty Palace have listened to his wonderful song. And they all capped and cheered for him. And he blushed because he just realized he started playing for people.

Then a young blonde woman came over to him and comments, "That was the most amazing thing I have ever heard in my life! You got talents and guts kid!"

Doody then replied with a smile, "Thank you! This song was actually for my girlfriend."

She smiles and then clears her throat, "where are my manners?" She took her hand out and then greets, "My name is Kelly. Kelly Becker. I am a record producer and manager in LA and I'm looking for a talented young songwriter!" She used her fingers to look like a tv and looks through it to him.

"You look like exactly the person we're looking for!" She gave him her card. "Come by the recording studio tomorrow and we'll talk about your contract?"

He says surprised, "Really? Wow!"

"You're going places kid!" She smiles and then left.

Doody stood there in shock. His dream is going to come true!

He can't wait to tell the gang.

Then during lunch he told the news and then they cheered.

Frenchy smiled and kisses her boyfriend on the lips. "Go for it! This is the opportunity you are waiting for."

"Yeah Doody! That would be amazing!" Jan smiles.

"It would be great to have someone famous from the gang!" Marty giggles.

The rest all nodded.

After school, the gang wishes him luck into getting his contract as he went to the recording studio.

They have a meeting about the contract.

"So, here's the deal Antonio," Kelly said.

He asks, "Yeah?" But then stopped and said, "Uhhh… My friends call my Doody."

She ignored it and then says, "Here's the deal Antonio. You will be making loads of money and we're going to have a share. You and me 50/50 because if we don't get enough, they're going to shut the studio down forever."

He nodded following it. Actually not following it because he barely listens.

She gave him the contract. "Just sign the bottom here. And remember, this is your ticket to your big break and I don't want anything to happen to it."

He nodded and then quickly signed the contract excited.

Kelly smiled satisfied. "Good. Now let's get to work!"

Doody spent almost the whole day in the recording studio singing "Those Magic Changes" and playing his guitar. Before he knew it the song went to the radio station immediately and it instantly became popular.

The gang listened to it at Frosty's for the fifth time.

"Ohhh…" Jan sighs, "He sounds dreamy…"

Putzie look at her and clears his throat.

She looks at him and asks, "Can you believe your best friend is on the radio!?"

The girls especially Rizzo all drool over Doody's handsome singing voice.

Then records are selling out fast afterwards and Doody became popular in the entire west coast and it started to spread really fast. Doody has been called to National Bandstand as a guest star which was his first gig, and put put him on some talk shows. Doody was actually exhausted but is excited for getting a big break. But he started to forget about his friends since he was busy.

During those couple of weeks, Danny and the gang tried to get in contact with Doody, but every single time they try to call they end up not talking to him because it was Kelly on the other line telling him he's busy. And Frenchy barely knew about this because the gang doesn't want to tell her otherwise she'll be devastated. She actually understands he's busy.

One day, Danny called them again but he got the same response.

"I'm sorry, he's not here at the moment. Can I take a message?"

Danny says, "Well… Two things… One, we haven't seen or spoken to him in a while, and two, every time I try to call you kept saying 'He's not there' I need to speak with him!"

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen. He's very busy right now."

He then gets enraged and then yells, "Well! How about I can come by and rearrange your face BECAUSE YOU ARE A STUPID BRICK WALL!"

Then he hung up hard and mumbles, "Damn."

Kelly was shocked at what the leader of the birds told her. She went to the ticket booth and the security guard. She specifically told them not to allow any of Doody's friends under the name "T-birds" or "Pink Ladies."

Then Doody sent out nine tickets for his first concert to his friends. But as he gave them to the stage manager to send it to them. He took them and threw them away.

About two days later, Doody did practice before getting prepared in the dressing room. Tomorrow night is the concert, but it is also his girlfriend's birthday and as he lost track of time, he suddenly forgot about it.

Then Kelly came over and calls, "Antonio!"

"It's Doody!" He says in annoyance.

She rolls her eyes and said, "I have a huge announcement."

"What is it?" He asked.

Kelly smiles and then announces the news, "Well, the record went out spreading around America and you're going to be famous for it! You're gonna go on tour in a couple months and then touring the world for a year!"

Doody looked at her in shock and then jumps out of his seat and starts dancing happily and really excited.

"I can't believe it! MY BIG BREAK!"

Kelly smiles, "I'm very glad that you are happy! You're dreams are coming true!"

"Yeah!" He laughs excited but then asked, "Hey that reminds me! I actually sent out nine front row seat tickets to my friends! I thought maybe they would come because I haven't seen them in a while."

Kelly sighs and slowly said lying, "Well, the thing is I sent them, but then they sent them back."

Doody felt his heart sink. "Why?" He asked.

"I'm not sure why, but it actually looks like they were jealous of you and mad for not talking to them. I'm sorry about that."

He just sat down heartbroken and then shakes it off. "Ehhh… Who needs them. They're always holding me back!"

Kelly smiles and then leaves him be.

The next day, the gang except Frenchy stood on line outside the concert venue to get tickets. They plan to get Frenchy surprised that she'll see her boyfriend perform.

But as they made it first in line, the man in the booth took a glance at them and then closed the window immediately.

"What? C'mon! You gotta have extra tickets!"

"Sorry," the man said leaving the booth.

"HEY THERE HE IS!" Jan screamed.

The gang turns around noticing Doody coming down in his fancy jacket and glasses.

They all ran to him.

"DOODY!" They individually screamed.

He took a glance at them and then ignored before walking away.

Danny ran to him. "Doody! Why are you ignoring us?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied with a question a little mad. "You had to send back tickets."

"What?" He asked. "We never got the tickets…"

Doody shouts angrily, "Nice try! You just refuse to come to the concert because you are jealous of me getting famous. Well you wanna know something, I'm trying to show everyone what I am actually made out of! I'm gonna go on tour for six months and then twelve around the world. I'm excited to get away from here and away from you! What kind of friend are you?"

Danny yelled back, "I NEVER GOT THE TICKETS DOODY! IF I WERE LYING WOULD I SCREAM AT YOU RIGHT NOW?" He looks back the gang and says, "C'mon, let's go." Then he left.

Doody looks at them and then went inside to get ready for the concert.

On the way to Jan's house to start getting ready for the party, they sat in the car.

"Who does he think he is?" Kenickie asked.

Rizzo shrugs. "The king of the jerks?"

"Pretty much," Sandy says.

They all nodded in agreement.

Jan said immediately out of nowhere, "Wait. Since Doody hasn't talked to us in a while, what if he forgot about Frenchy? And her birthday?"

They all looked at each other suddenly and Danny shouts, "Kenickie. Stop the car."

Kenickie stopped and Danny got out and ran back to the concert venue.

About an hour later, Frenchy and Sandy went to Jan's house and she asks Sandy, "Why are we going to Jan's?"

"She wants you to give her a hairstyle," she replied.

"Why are you coming with me?" Frenchy asked.

Sandy replied with a lie, "Because I want to."

They both went to the door and opened up.

Sandy calls out, "Jan? Jan? Are you here?"

And a voice rang out, "I'm in the basement!"

"Ok!" Sandy takes Frenchy and brought her downstairs.

Frenchy asked, "Why is Jan down here in the dark?"

"Do you have to ask all those questions?" Sandy replied with a question.

Then in front of Frenchy is the gang popping out of nowhere screaming, "SURPRISE!"

Frenchy nearly fell down having a heart attack.

"Awww you guys!" Frenchy smiles and gave everyone a huge hug.

She asked, "A party for me?"

"It's your birthday," Sandy giggles.

She looks around and asks excited, "But where's Doody? Is he here?"

Rizzo looked at everyone else who are silent and then says telling the truth, "French... I'm sorry I had to say this, but Doody will probably won't be here anytime soon because he's got a concert to perform at. We tried to get you tickets to see him for your birthday, but they were sold out. Then he's going on tour across America for six months. And possibly around the world in twelve. We tried calling his dressing room phone number but it won't answer. And when it did, it was the manager or one of the stage crews that won't let us talk to him. I'm sorry French."

Frenchy then felt sad, really heartbroken.

"C'mon French. We're still here for you! It'll be fun! We got you a lot of presents! And I made a wonderful cake! It's strawberry chocolate! You're favorite," Jan says trying to cheer her up.

She says pushing it all away, "I'm not really hungry. I kinda lost my appetite. And I kinda don't want anything at the moment.

Jan asked, "Ya sure?"

Frenchy nodded sadly.

Meanwhile, Doody sat at the vanity in his fancy clothes getting ready for his concert.

He starts bragging to himself, "Who's the rock 'n roll star?"

Just then there's a knock on the door and he said in a sing songy voice, "Coommmmmeeeeee…. In!"

The door opened and it was Danny.

"Hey Dood," Danny said.

Doody asked shocked and about to be angry, "How the hell did you get in here?"

He replied, "I have to ask you something. First of all, if we were jealous of you, why are we even here?"

He thought for a second like he didn't think it through and then says apologizing, "Sorry man. Maybe it didn't go through. But I'm excited for the concert! This will be my first i'll never forget!" He started to brag about his dreams.

Danny asked slowly, "You do realize what today is?"

He scoffs greasing and coming his hair, "Yeah. It's the big concert before going on a tour!"

Danny looked at him and then asked, "Haven't you noticed that your girlfriend's birthday is today?"

Doody stopped combing his hair for a moment and asked, "Her birthday is…. Today?"

"Yeah Dood. You really forgot about Frenchy's birthday."

Doody stared at him and then says nervous and guilty, "I can't believe it! Her birthday is today! I thought it was going to be next week!"

"Yeah. You have been living your dream that you actually forgot about your friends," Danny said a little harsh.

"I just lost track of time! There were talk shows, interviews, practice, and recording demos and whatnot-"

"You actually cared about it more than us. Now Frenchy is devastated you never showed up. In fact, the whole gang is devastated. You have pushed us aside and forgot about it. You should be ashamed Dood. If this is what you wanted, go for it." He was about to leave and then said, "If I were you, I would think about it." Then the walked out.

Doody stared at the door and then back to the mirror and he saw his written poem and song taped on it. He took it off and looked at it.

"What am I doing?" He said to himself. He ruined Frenchy's birthday. He ruined his friendships over rock 'n roll. And that song was mainly for her. Not everyone.

He sighs guilty and then lights his cigarette and think.

Just then Kelly walks in and calls, "Antonio!"

"It's Doody!" He shouted annoyed.

"Whatever," she sighed and says, "You gotta be on the stage in four minutes. There are a bunch of crazy fans waiting and chanting your name."

Doody looked at his hand written song and back at the manager and then finally said, "No."

Kelly stopped and asked, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said no."

She said, "I can't that for an answer. Whether you like it or not, you are going on that stage."

Doody then shouted, "I'm not going to do it. It ruined everything. My girlfriend is upset because i'm not there for her! Especially on her birthday! And the gang all hates me for this! I just realized that you were making me selfish that I chose music over them!"

"If you take another step out of that door, you are throwing it all away! Throwing your dream and flushing it down the toilet because your lousy friendships with your dumb friends. "

Doody yelled, "HEY! MY FRIENDS AREN'T DUMB! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOU JUST CAN'T WALK IN HERE AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Yes I can. I'm your manager."

"Yeah, well your not a good manager."

Then one of the stage crews came to the door and shouted, "You got three minutes!"

Doody ignored that and took his poem and put it in his pocket.

"Do you know what your doing? You're throwing everything away."

He said blowing smoke into her face, "Watch me…"

She immediately grabbed his arm and hissed, "You are not going anywhere. I paid big money to get what you want! Even if you are making me big bucks!"

Doody stopped and asked, "Making you big bucks? But I thought we had a deal over having a share of the dough in the first place."

"I lied," she whispers smiling evilly. "I wasn't interested in you. I was only interested in getting the money."

Doody asked her getting angry, "You mean this whole thing was was a scam? A SETUP?"

"Well look on the bright side," she replied, "We got your dreams to come true, right?"

He shouted, "YOU SPECIFICALLY SAID THAT WE WOULD HAVE THE SHARE! WE HAD A DEAL!"

"Here's the real deal…" She says to him. "I used to work at a recording company, but I was fired for arguing over getting paid which I rightfully deserve. So I try to make a new recording studio to get back at them. I try to hire professional songwriters but they aren't good till you came along."

"So you were just using me for money and getting back at the recording studio you were fired from?" He asked slowly.

She nodded. "Now thanks to you! It's a huge success that I will own it. I will be rich and you will write more songs for me… Oh and by the way… I actually threw away the tickets you were going to send to your friends."

"One minute!" Another stage crew guy shouts.

Doody looked at her for a moment in shock and anger and then shouted, "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE A TEAM!"

"I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANTED!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN ASK FOR WHAT I WANTED! YOU JUST GAVE ME EVERYTHING YOU WATNED." He looks down to his outfit, "THIS ISN'T EVEN WHAT I WANTED! THIS IS NOT EVEN ME AT ALL! ALL I WANTED IS TO BE A ROCK 'N ROLL STAR! BUT THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED ANYMORE! I WANT TO BE BACK TO MY OLD SELF! I GAVE UP MY FRIENDS FOR THIS! YOU MADE ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! SO YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M LEAVING."

"Yeah well, I can't let you do that."

"And why not?" He asked angrily.

She explains, "You see, you actually signed this contract which states that you will work with me till you die. And you signed the bottom. This contract is unbreakable."

Doody took the cigarette out of his mouth and then immediately put it in her breast part of her shirt and she shrieked dropping her contract as her boobs started to smoke.

Doody took his lighter out and the contract off the floor and then lights it on fire.

Kelly yelled angry pointing at him, "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!"

"YEAH WELL!" He gave her the finger, "YOU CAN NOW BURN IN HELL! Now if you excuse me, I got a party to go to." Then he took his T-Bird jacket and his good ol' guitar and left.

Back at Jan's basement, they all still try to make Frenchy happy, but nothing worked. They gave her really good presents to cheer her up. Marty gave her an expensive hand mirror with Frenchy's name engraved on it. Sandy gave her a large make up case. Rizzo and Kenickie chipped in to give her a fancy necklace. Jan gave her a large pack of bubble gum. Danny gave her a black and shiny jacket with her name on it. Sonny and Putzie both chipped in to give her a how-to-do-hairstyles-book and a pack of cigarettes as well. Though grateful for the gifts, but Frenchy still didn't feel happy.

They all felt sad that the birthday girl isn't having any fun.

Jan sighs and then suggests, "How about we call it a night huh?"

They slowly nodded sadly.

But as they all leave, they heard something coming from outside. And it sounded like... music.

Frenchy opened the door noticing Doody standing there playing his guitar and singing.

"What's that playing on the radio, why do I start swaying to and fro... I have never heard that song before, but if I don't hear it anymore... It's still familiar to me, sends a thrill right through me... Cause those chords remind me of the night that I first fell in love to... Those magic changes my heart arranges... A melody that's never the same,

a melody that's calling your name... It begs you please, come back to me... Please, return to me, don't go away again, oh make them play again... The music I wanna hear is once again, you whisper in my ear! Oh my darling, ahaaaaa..."

He strummed the last few chords and Frenchy smiles crying. She ran over to hug him. The gang all smiles and claps gathering around the couple.

"Oh I'm sorry French. I was being an idiot for not showing up," he apologized.

Frenchy giggles, "It's alright. By the way, that song is amazing! I love that song so much! Did you write that as a present for me?"

Doody smiled and Frenchy asked concerned, "You gave it all up for me? Why would you do that Doody? That was your dream."

He sighs explaining, "First of all, I miss you guys, and second of all, Kelly was just using me for money and revenge. I actually thought that I would be a star. But boy I wasn't. And I'm sorry for accusing you for the whole ticket situation. She threw them away instead of sending them."

Frenchy smiled. "I can't believe you threw it all away for me!" Then she kisses him.

"Awwwwwwww..." The gang awwwed at the couple.

"Let's go have some cake!" Jan announces and then they all went back into the house to finish a good party.

 **So, what do you think? Positive reviews please! Also, I was thinking of making a 1 chapter story for each character like Sonny's pet Sammy. Then this one, followed by Jan, Marty, Putzie and the others. And another thing, my dog Molly had passed away yesterday. She was very sick, so we said goodbye to her before she passed. I'm going to be singing on Friday dedicated to her. I was devastated because 8 years have passed by too fast and it was unexpected actually.**


End file.
